You're Agent Smith!
by The Clow Hatter
Summary: Another One Shot Fic. No OC's, No Slash, And No Elf Bashing...just two little hobbits accidently play a game of mistaken idenity with Lord Elrond while at their stay in Rivendall. Oh yeah, this is a slight LoTR & Matrix crossover ficcy, but not really.


You're Agent Smith!  
  
Note: Another one shot fic featuring all the characters from the Fellowship. All characters are owed by Mr. JRR Tolkien. The concept of Agent Smith is owed by the creators of the Matrix. No, I'm not part of the whole Matrix "cliche" (I never even watched the first movie or the second one and the thrid one is coming out in this November.)  
  
But if one day, my computer screen goes black and has only words written in white saving I'm trapped in some univeral pardox writtend by computers, created by computer programs, and where computer programs are using human beings as nothing but mere puppets....  
  
Then that is a sign I really should be going out more. No, really should be going out more...but where to?   
  
Got no job, no social life, no friends or even a suitable lover for my tastes, parents would raither see me as an exact copy of my sister, and suprise, suprise, I'm comtemplating on sucidice. Yeah, this is my own hell. The only enjoyment I have in my life is my time with the computer, doing sprite comics and writting fics like these.   
  
Anyways, I know there have been lots of fics doing spoofs of the Council of Elrond...but not as bad as Mary Sue fics. Some promote Mary Sues, while other promote extreme sillieness with Lord Elrond running around in a pink tutu. (You know who you are, authors!!!)  
  
O.o?!  
  
But this one will prove that elves do have the access to technogolgy. An author pointed out in one of her fics (which was based of Zero's program), reason why Megaman has to be suffered on New Years cause Dr. Light was an elf who aided humans and the others elves did not seemed really happy about that. Ok, maybe it was one fricken lie...but the fic wasn't bad.   
  
Then again, elves are an highly intelligent and immortal race compared to the humans. Far better, far superior, and far better looking than the common man, save for the pointy ears. So I wouldn't be suprised if elves begin to handle technology before .   
  
In Rockman/Megaman Zero, elves are technology who help aid Zero in his quest to defeat Neo Arcadia and Omega/Copy X's generals.  
  
Forget about Megaman and enjoy the fic. This is a reason why hobbits should never be introduced to mind boggling sci-fi action films.   
  
****  
  
-Prologue-   
Yet Another Introduction/Dislcaimer Sequence  
  
I thank gabe-e.com/smith/ for giving me all information on Mr. Agent Smith and wondering into an obsessed fangirl's dream with the mechanical computer program who would do anything to kill Neo. No, litterally, he will do anything. The idea came to me while looking up Elrond's page on a Middle Earth tours, finding out the actor who potray Lord Elrond also potrayed Agent Smith in the Matrix movies.  
  
I did not know that. Then again, I never saw the first movie of Lord of The Rings and I am half way through the Council of Elrond (fricken long chapter that I'm really getting lost into) before I quit reading that book and began reading "The Hobbit" to at least get a better understanding and grip onto Lord of The Rings.   
  
I never even saw The Matrix at all so when I typed in "Agent Smith", Gabey's page was the first one to pop up. Henceforth, why I know any information on Mr. Smith.  
  
I wonder if there an actual fic of Agent Smith Going to Washingston posted on FF.net. Kinda funny to see a program/virus who wanted to get out of the Matrix and ends up going on the George Bush bagon wagon in the real world. (Is there? Really? Email me it ASAP)  
  
Dear God...may Neo not help us if that actually happens.   
  
Anyways, there are fics out there that degrade the ruler of Rivendell, or is it Imladris? Sometimes, revealing as an openly gay ring wearing fag. Or the one who father that bitch, Arwen (I like Arwen but lots of people are posing her as Elf on 24/7 PMS), and the two troublesome elfings, yet when grown up, they revealed to be sexual attractive looking raven hair elven men that could give Legolas a run for his sissy locks, Elladan & Elrohir.  
  
Sorry, but blondes suck.  
  
Not to mention, Elrond is considered to be Mary Sue's best friend, or lap dog. "Evil Little Miss Perfect Bitch Who Has Unlimated God-Like Powers, Gets Every Male Falling Over Her (Not To Mention Turning Them Into Idiotic Horny Dogs) While All the Cannon Female Characters Are Shunned From The Storyline or Killed Off Mysterious, But No One Gives A Damn, And She Looks Pretty Too But Everyone Who Has Any Common Sense Wants to Maine This Perky Bitch".  
  
So, is it about time that someone wrote a fic that reveals a hidden identity/dark deep secret of Elrond that shows him not being something that could see him being a bad guy or a senile elf?  
  
This is not that fic. Enjoy!   
  
-The Clow Hatter  
  
****  
  
Their stay wasn't going to be too long. For two hobbits who had journeyed a long road from the Shrine in the Hobbitation, companied by their akward group of friends and soon to be company by more compaigions onto a new journey to destroy the ring one of the hobbits had held on a gold chain around his neck.  
  
This hobbit was talking towards the elven lord of the house, while his confident friend, guardian/caretaker, faithful compaigion, and sometimes could be considered to be his lover at times was watching the two of them as they held their conversation.  
  
Of course Mr. Frodo's journey will be quite dangerous. He barely even survived being assaulted by a wraith's blade and almost drown at the Ford with those wraiths after his hide.  
  
He was honer to watch his best friend talking to an elf...an Elf Lord...an Elf Lord who had aided Mr. Biblo and his adventures with the 13 drawves. He was almost jumping out of his skin due the excitment of encountering elves.  
  
You see, poor Samwise got an overload of seeing elves running around Rivendall. And for someone who only heard of the tales of elves in folklore, he became a giddy as a school girl would be chasing after a highly attractive guy. He was trying to be on his best behaviour while Frodo was talking towards Lord Elrond, without going on a hyper spree that would tramitize the lord.  
  
Yet...  
  
There was something very familiar about the elf lord. Sam could not keep his eyes on his striking familiar features Elrond had to the character Sam was thinking about. Elrond did in fact looked like someone very familiar.   
  
Sam knew who Elrond really was. He could not hide his disguse any longer. Soon, their finally find out.  
  
Could be his long shimmering raven hair, his serious ebony face, or that peculiar face mole on his face, but whatever Sam just said had stopped the conversation between young Frodo and Elrond completely.   
  
"You're Agent Smith," Samwise said.  
  
Silence. Both had stopped talking.  
  
"I beg your pardon," Elrond replied as he turned to face the other hobbit.  
  
"Sam!" Frodo cried out.  
  
"Well it's all makes perfectly sense," Sam began, "your trying to succomd Frodo into destroy the ring because you well know the ring is too powerful to you to harness its' power and it is the only key to your destruction, you mechanical programmed madman who wishes to enslave mankind for your own bidding!!!"  
  
"SAM!!"  
  
"It's a ruse Mr. Frodo, he may be..."  
  
Frodo ran up to his fellow hobbit compaigion, trying to halt Sam from muttering anymore nonsense that could insult the great elven lord of Imladris any futher.  
  
"I'm sorry sire," Frodo said as he looked towards Elrond while holding onto Sam, "but my friend has this crazy idea due do something he read that you're an 'agent' who just resently escaped a high tech alternate reality that is ruled over by computer programs or other technological advanced machinery and you're trying to manipulate this world for your own pur...."  
  
The two hobbits did not realize they were greeted by a soft chuckle that came from the elf himself. A sweet piece to the ears, yet very suitile for his gentleman figure to produce. Now what was so darn funny?  
  
"Is there something wrong, your magesty?" Frodo asked.  
  
"Your friend has nothing to worry about," Elrond replied calmly, "except for the assurance of your friend's safety on your task on destroying the one ring, just as Gandalf wanted your uncle to do when he found out about the ring."  
  
"So you're not..."  
  
"Of course not. Whatever your friend been seeing or reading, I am not part of that 'alternate reality' you've talked about. I don't believe I ever seen what a 'computer' looks or know what one is. So I highly doubt I am one. I am, in fact, the lord of this household and ruler of Rivendell, not an 'agent'."  
  
"Sorry sire," Sam replied as he looked up at Elrond, "I guess I got carried away."  
  
"It's quite all right," Elrond began as he looked at the two hobbits, "perhaps you two should rest for you two shall be departing earlier."  
  
"Yeah..." Frodo said, "come on Sam."  
  
The two hobbits had said their goodbys while Same apologized for mistaking a half elf for something that was very unbelievable, and the two of them began to head towards their guest rooms while Elrond turned the other direction, heading towards his headquarters.  
  
****   
  
He was walking towards his quarters. He wondered what Gandalf was spoon feeding the hobbits that would cause them tho think of such outragious ideas of elves. Why if the elves had those "technological machinery" or "computers", they will not use it to harm humans. The elves saw humans as their younger brothers...  
  
Younger strubborn ignorant little brothers who wanted everything as their own, but younger brothers none the less. The elves will never dare harm a human, but if a human dare harmed an elf, there will be hell set upon Middle Earth and warfares that shall never hand till both species are as good as dead.  
  
Perhaps if the hobbits followed Elrond, they may catch a glimpse of who this elf was actually was.   
  
And maybe they were right about Elrond. Maybe he wasn't really a half elf...  
  
He finally entered his quarters, knowing there was no interruptions from servants or the visitors. Finally, he could take it off without arousing any suspecion from anyone. No one dared entered Elrond quarters without his premission or knowledge of knowing. And if he or she came without invitation into his quarters...  
  
He or she did not come back out of his room alive.   
  
He untied his sash and removed his red regal rob, letting it fall onto the ground...yet also revealing another suit underneath his robe. A firm black business suit, full with matching shoes, tie, and a pair of black sunglasses was tucked into his chest pocket. He took out his glasses from his pocket and place them onto his face, where they rightfully belonged.   
  
He then pulled out a small remote control from his pocket. With a small click of a button, his resting quarters had turned into a technological haven for sci-fi geek lovers. He just couldn't get adjusted to his new home without having some "technological advances" with him. He pulled out the hair extentions and acessories that made him even looked like he was actually an elf. His hair was still jet black, yet his hair was cut as the mordern well groomed man would have it cut.   
  
He turned around and looked in the mirror. Damn, that hobbit almost figured him out thank to that small little mark...he could have been exposed. At least everything was going according to plan.   
  
The Fellowship had no idea how thankful Elrond was of actually destroying that ring. It was the only worry that could easily rule him out and destroy him, negating this free immortality life he chosen.  
  
Of course, we was going to live forever, yet he was going to be stuck with hum...er I mean elf like features for the rest of his life.  
  
And that was a good thing, when your previous life you were a hired A.I. program called "Agent" who had a personal verda against a hacker named "Neo" and you went to great lengths for trying to kill that little son of a bit...  
  
But he finally was free from that world, and somehow by entering this world...he managed to become an elven ruler. Who would had known? He sat at his desk while looking onto his lastest desktop theme on his computer.   
  
Middle Earth Has You.   
  
Cute little theme, don't you think? Wonder who came up with that concept. A grin was the only reply as he looked back at the screen.  
  
THE END 


End file.
